One Falls Down, Four Shall Follow
by Myra109
Summary: What if Alison had actually died that night? Warning: character deaths, AU
1. The Bell Tower

_Hello, everyone._

 _This is a prompt from Movies And TV Shows AU._

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own the TV show Pretty Little Liars or its characters._**

* * *

Spencer roamed the narrow aisles between each bench, searching for Melissa's cell phone. She began to kneel down, but she immediately leaped back up, her heart racing, when the double doors slammed shut, but there was no one there.

Must've been the wind, she thought. At least she hoped it was the wind.

Spencer took a deep breath before kneeling down on the floor to look under the bench for Melissa's phone but came up empty. Spencer sighed and straightened back up, but when she turned, she came face to face with one of her worst enemies.

Ian.

"Lose something?" he asked, raising his eyebrows, mockingly.

Spencer swallowed. "Melissa left her phone here. We've been trying to call you."

Ian nodded. "You know, I got the strangest text message today. The number was blocked, but I could reply to it."

He typed something on his phone, and a whoosh sounded as the message was sent before several quiet chirps went off in Spencer's purse as the text message arrived on her phone.

"Asking for money," he said, mildly impressed. "That was clever. Are your friends waiting for me?"

Spencer gulped, anxiety coursing through her veins, the urge to run burning in every limb.

"There's been an accident," she said, hoping if Ian found out about Melissa, his concern for his wife would overpower his anger at Spencer, and he would leave her alone.

No such luck.

"I know," he said. "I got the messages. I was just waiting for you to leave the hospital."

Spencer inhaled, shakily, as he took a step towards her.

"Melissa would want me to take care of this. She'll understand," Ian whispered.

Spencer snatched the flash drive from the purse in her hands. "Is this why you hurt Alison?" she asked. "Because she found your home movies? Do you want some popcorn to go with that?" she mocked before throwing the flash drive over his shoulder.

While Ian ran to retrieve the flash drive, Spencer bolted out of the room and up the stairs, grabbing her phone before dropping her purse in order to run faster.

She hit Contacts and watched as two words appeared on the screen.

 _Calling Emily…_

Spencer gasped as she came to a sudden stop and stated up at the gate blocking the way to the highest point in the church.

She glanced over the railing on either side of her, and upon finding no escape, she ran up the stairs and yanked on the gate. A metallic clang sounded as she pulled on it.

"Come on!" she yelled in panic before finally ripping it open.

Spencer screamed when she came face to face with Ian, who grabbed her and pushed her back.

Spencer dropped her phone and saw _Calling Emily_ turn to a series of buttons, like mute, speaker, hold, etc. Emily had answered her call.

Spencer yelped as Ian struggled to hold her still.

"My mom knows I'm here! She knows I'm in the church!" Spencer yelled.

Ian smirked. "You picked the perfect place for your suicide."

Spencer yelped as she was thrown to the ground, and her head cracked, painfully, against the wooden floor. The world spun and tilted as she was yanked to her feet.

"You didn't mean to hurt Alison," Ian was saying. "You pushed her, and she fell."

He shoved her again, and she collided harshly with the wall.

"Is that what happened?" Spencer asked.

"She went to sleep, and she never woke up," Ian continued as though she hadn't spoken.

"Alison died of suffocation!" Spencer disagreed, struggling against him as he held her tight.

"The letter I wrote on your computer won't answer all the questions, but it'll answer enough," Ian murmured. "The guilt was just too much for you," he added, pushing her back against the railing.

"Please," Spencer mumbled. "If you love my sister, you will not do this."

Ian sighed. "I'm doing this _because_ I love her."

The wooden railing splintered, and Spencer tumbled, catching Ian's arm right before she fell several stories to the hard ground below.

"Let go of me!" he yelled.

"Please!" Spencer begged, but it was already too late.

Aria, Hanna, Emily, Melissa… none of them miraculously appeared. No one came to her rescue.

Ian pried her hand off of his arm... and let go.

Spencer Hastings fell.

* * *

"Spencer!" Hanna screamed as they burst into the church.

The three friends sprinted through the church until they reached the stairway to the bell tower, and sobs sounded as they almost literally stumbled across the body of Spencer Hastings.

Her eyes were closed; her limbs were bent at odd angles. Worst of all, her chest didn't rise and fall.

She was dead. Just like Alison.

* * *

 _I hope to finish this story today and start the sequel tomorrow, so I should be back within the next few hours with another chapter. Until then, I love feedback (but keep it kind or constructive criticism because any flames will be ignored and reported if necessary), so please tell me what you thought in the form of a review or a PM! Thank you!_

 _Thank you all for reading! Goodbye, everyone!_


	2. The Barn

_Hello, everyone! Welcome back!_

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars._**

* * *

"Take a right turn," the automatic voice of the GPS instructed.

Emily frowned and glanced to her left, where she saw her destination looming over her: the church where Hanna's father would be married. The church where Spencer died over a month ago.

After Spencer died, Aria, Emily, and Hanna managed to catch Ian before he left the church, and Ian was arrested and continued to rot in jail over a month after he committed the crime.

"That's weird," Emily muttered, perplexed.

"Take an immediate right turn," the voice repeated.

A car horn honked behind her, and Emily turned to see how many cars were piling up behind her when she inhaled, sharply, upon seeing a doll made to look just like her sitting in the back seat.

Emily reached back, holding the doll with one hand and pulled the string on the doll's back with the other, listening to the high pitched voice sound from the doll.

 _"I'm taking you to her. Go alone_ ," the doll stated.

"Take an immediate right turn," the GPS reiterated.

Emily sat the doll in the passenger's seat, and taking a deep breath, she turned right.

* * *

Emily followed the GPS to a barn a few miles away from the church, and she slid out of the car and approached the barn, glancing around for any signs of life. She found none.

Emily entered the barn, leaving the door open behind her, and she found a car running in the center of the barn.

Emily took slow, even steps towards the driver's side door, and she peaked in through the window to see an automatic starter glowing, but with no keys in sight.

She tugged on the door handle, but it didn't open.

The barn doors banged shut, and she heard the click of a lock on the other side.

Emily quickly realized A's plan. She locked Emily in the barn so that the swimmer would die of carbon monoxide poisoning. A took out Spencer (indirectly), and now, she was taking out Emily.

Emily ran towards the barn doors and smacked her hand against them, screaming for help, for escape, for _mercy._

None of those things came.

"Help me!" Emily cried. "Please!"

Emily continued to plead and beg for life, but it was a losing battle. She could only watch as waves of carbon monoxide rolled off of the car, entering her lungs as more and more time passed. She grew dizzy and hot and tired, and her knees hit the floor, her hands pressed against the barn doors.

"Please…" she murmured before slumping over and curling up on the ground, the heaviness of sleep dragging her down.

Emily Fields slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

When Emily opened her eyes, she found her head resting on something soft, and her eyes drifted a little to the right, and her gaze met Alison's.

"It's okay, Emily. You're with me now," Alison murmured. "I think I missed you the most."

"Ali?" Emily murmured, in too much shock to even sit up.

"I never told you this, but you were always my favorite," Alison said. "Nobody loved me as much as you did."

"Am I dying?" Emily asked.

Alison nodded. "Yeah."

"Ali, who killed you?" Emily asked.

Alison shrugged. "It doesn't matter now. We're free. Free of A. We're safe."

Emily smiled, and Ali pressed a kiss to Emily's lips before standing and holding out her hand.

"You coming?" Alison asked.

Emily stared at her friend's hand for another moment…

Then she took it.

* * *

The car screeched to a halt, and Aria and Hanna were leaping out of the car before it even pulled to a complete stop.

They sprinted towards the barn, and Aria groaned in frustration as she tugged on the combination lock keeping the barn locked.

"Move!" Hanna ordered, and Aria barely got her hands out of the way in time as Hanna smashed a shovel down on the lock. It clicked open, and the chain and lock clattered to the ground.

Hanna and Aria worked together to pull a motionless Emily out of the barn, and they dragged her as far away from the carb monoxide filled barn before Aria reached out a shaky hand and pressed two fingers against Emily's neck.

Emily had no pulse.

She was dead. Just like Spencer. Just like Alison.

* * *

 _I should return soon with chapter three, but until then, I love feedback (but keep it kind or constructive criticism because any flames will be ignored and reported if necessary), so tell me what you thought in the form of a review or a PM!_

 _Thank you all for reading! Goodbye, everyone!_


	3. The Lodge

_Hello, everyone! The final chapter!_

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars._**

* * *

After following some leads, Hanna and Aria tracked A down to a lodge, and as the two of them crept through the upsatirs window, their hearts beat quickly in anticipation. They were finally going to find out who was behind it all. Who indirectly killed Spencer and directly killed Emily.

It would finally be over.

Aria and Hanna crept down the stairs and peaked into the parlor, seeing someone in a black hoodie facing towards the mirror. From this angle, they couldn't see who it was.

The person turned to walk out of the room, but Hanna abruptly stepped in front of her.

"Going somewhere?" she asked before her jaw dropped. "Mona?"

Mona Vanderwall looked like a deer caught in a headlight.

She turned to run the other direction, but Aria cut her off.

"You're A," Hanna said. "I can't believe you would do all those things! Especially me! I'm your friend, Mona."

"Are you?" Mona demanded. "Ever since your little gang got back together, you've forgotten all about me, and don't say you haven't because we both know that's a lie!"

"Mona, you could've just talked to me! You didn't have to resorts to threats and blackmail and killing Emily and getting Spencer killed!" Hanna shouted. "That's not who you are!"

"How do you know who I am?" Mona asked. "You never have! You didn't want to know me when I was the nerdy girl and just when I finally thought I was good enough, popular enough, you left me for them!"

"Mona, if I would've known, I would've-"

"Save it!" Mona growled.

"Guys?" Aria interrupted. "Do you smell smoke?"

The girls paused in their fighting and sniffed, and their eyes widened as the sour stench of smoke filled their noses.

"Ah!" Hanna suddenly yelped, and they followed her gaze to the windows lining the back wall.

Mona screamed as flames climbed the walls outside the lodge, blocking one of the exits.

Aria ran towards the other door and swung it open, but she leaped back as flames jumped at her from the hallway.

"Oh my goodness!" Mona said. "We're all going to die! We're all going to burn!"

"Mona, calm down!" Hanna shouted.

"Are you calm?" Mona demanded. "We're going to die! There's no way out! I'll never know who she was!"

Hanna frowned. "Who?"

"Red Coat!" Mona answered. "The leader. You shouldn't have been going after A. You should've been going after Red Coat! She's the one who set up this whole scheme against you!"

Aria gasped. "All this time… we thought you were the leader."

Mona shook her head. "I'll never know who the leader was now! I'm going to die! We're all going to die! If you two hadn't ruined everything, this wouldn't be happening."

Mona coughed as she collapsed onto a nearby couch, and Aria fell to her knees, sputtering. Hanna wheezed as she leaned against a nearby wall and slid to the ground, finally giving into her growing hopelessness.

The doors were charred, and flames were beginning to creep through the weakened wooden barrier.

Mona Vanderwall was the first to slip into unconsciousness.

Aria followed.

Hanna was the last one standing, and she could've sworn she saw Alison, Spencer, and Emily, looking totally calm and appearing as though they were waiting for Hanna, standing in the room as her breathing slowed before it stopped completely.

* * *

"Hanna!" Caleb cried as he approached the burning lodge, shortly followed by Ezra, Toby, and Paige (who were all in on the plan to discover the identity of A).

All four of them ran inside, not even thinking about the flames, and they located Mona, Aria, and Hanna in the parlor, all motionless with closed eyes.

Together, the four remaining people dragged the three girls out of the lodge and into the woods behind it.

The four of them stared at the girls, praying for a breath, a word, a twitch, _anything._

A weak cough sounded.

"Aria!" Ezra exclaimed, kneeling over his girlfriend.

"Ezra," she whispered. "'M dying."

"No, you're not!" Ezra exclaimed. "We're going to get you to a hospital and you're going to be fine!" he added as Toby called 911.

Aria shook her head. "It's too late for me… but not for justice… for all of us. There's a leader. Mona said… Red Coat. She's the one behind everything. Find her. For me. For all of us. I love you, Ezra."

With those final words, Aria Montgomery slipped into slumber, and she didn't wake up.

"I love you, too," Ezra replied, tears streaming down his face.

Caleb swallowed. "Red Coat. She's the one at fault… for all of them. Spencer. Emily. Aria. Hanna. Even Mona."

"We need to find her," Toby said.

"And the only way we can do that is if we work together," Paige finished.

Aria Montgomery. Mona Vanderwall. Hanna Marin. Emily Fields. Spencer Hastings. They were all dead. Just like Alison.

Five fell down. Four remained.

* * *

 _I plan to have the sequel up tomorrow. The sequel will be titled **Five Fell Down, Four Remain.**_

 _Thanks for reading! Please leave a review! Goodbye, everyone!_


End file.
